


Part of your World... Sort of.

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, Merman!AU, artist!jean, merman!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Rainbowd00dles here with your merman!AU This AU was super fun to draw and I really hope you like it, because I loved working on it, and honestly, I think this needs a fic too, because I'm pretty darn into this whole idea! </p><p>Anyways, I hope you have a super awesome christmas! :D</p></blockquote>





	Part of your World... Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KodaiHaikyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaiHaikyo/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Rainbowd00dles here with your merman!AU This AU was super fun to draw and I really hope you like it, because I loved working on it, and honestly, I think this needs a fic too, because I'm pretty darn into this whole idea! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a super awesome christmas! :D


End file.
